Giant
The Giant is a slow moving brawler who is very big in size, he has tons of hitpoints and deals tons of damage with his fists. His super causes enemy brawlers to tremble 10 times over a huge radius. Attack: Giant Fists The giant punches enemy brawlers and deals heavy damage, enemies got punched will be knockbacked by 2 tiles (no stun). *Base damage: 300 *Range: 3 tiles *Reload time: 1.5 seconds *Pierce: Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area *'Note: He punch will be alternating right hand and left hand for every attacks but its just a aesthetic animation and does not affect his attacks, his attack hitbox is the same middle for different hand attacks.' Health Base Health: 2,000 Body Property: *Cannot be stomped *Cannot be trembled *Cannot be knockbacked. Super: Donkey Kong The giant stomps his feet rapidly, dealing damage and trembling enemies up to 8.5 tile radius away, enemies will take damage and tremble for up to 10 times in the radius as he stomp his feets right and left alternating for 5 times each (the stomp time interval of the foot is 0.3 seconds so the super will lasts for 3 seconds) The giant tremble duration is 1 seconds (tremble duration reapplies and dosent stack), during the DK stomp duration, the enemies affected will not able to stand back up until the DK stomp is over, so when an enemy brawler walks in to that radius they will tremble onto the ground till the DK stomp duration is over!! When he DK stomps, there will be a circle that shows the diameter of the DK stomp so as to know where are the area. But beware! If an enemy brawler is right under him (standing in the same position as he is rather than standing form right beside him or within the 8.5 radius tile), which is directly under his foot, that brawler will take 200 damage per stomp instead!!! Its extremely dangerous! A Low to Medium health brawler is certain doom if they got DK stomped right under him and high health like El primo will lose most of his health if not all (assuming he only got stomp by one foot (stomped 5 times) rather than 2 feets (stomped 10 times)) Unless you are Tank, who cannot be trembled or step on. Enemies brawlers is also trembled when being stomped directly under his foot so yeah, they cannot escape that...... The differences between the radius stomp and the foot stomp is the damage is much higher when under a foot stomp rather than the radius stomp. Note: His right foot and left foot has its own hitbox so if an enemy brawler stands on the right of the giant, he/she will only take damage form his right foot stomp. This also applies on the special so watch your step as a giant to stomp correctly as he walks (His size and hitbox are larger than the other brawlers). The tremble term means its the same tremble as the patapon 3 tremble which means that when enemies tremble, they fell down to the floor and has to stand up when the tremble duration is over. Play patapon 3 if you still dont know how that tremble mechanics works after reading the article. His super foot damage is more than his special foot damage is because that his feet stomp with strength in the super, his feet is walking in the special thus lesser force. Special: Stomp His foot is quite large, so every step he walks, enemies who got stomped will take damage! So dont go near to the giant or he might walk to you and you get stomped! Skins Trivia *zzzz. Category:Brawlers Category:Rare Brawlers Category:Clash Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Heavy Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P